1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated conduits and more particularly pertains to a new heated conduit for controlling the temperature of a fluid inside the conduit such that the fluid is prevented from freezing when the outside temperature falls below freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conduits carrying water may be employed in locations that are relatively cold and often exposed to the environment. For example, a conduit such as a hose is often used to connect the water supply system of a recreational vehicle to a source of potable water, such as a faucet mounted on a structure. The conduit is connected at the time that the recreational vehicle is moved to a new site, and then disconnected once the recreational vehicle is to be moved from the site. Thus, in this application, the conduit is subjected to repeated connections and disconnections during its lifetime. Further, during the time period that the conduit is connected, the conduit is typically exposed to the elements and may be subjected to some rough conditions, especially toward the end portion that is connected to the recreational vehicle where the conduit may extend outwardly from the side wall of the vehicle.
Further, the use of heated conduits is known in the prior art. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,574 to Avansino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,227 to Schave, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,511 to Bahar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,867 to Martindale et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,377 to Larochelle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,785 to Noland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,748 to Boxum; U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,803 to True; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,042 to Berg.
While the devices and system disclosed in these patents may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the systems of the aforementioned patents are not believed to be suited to use in conditions where the conduits may be exposed to the environment for long periods of time, repeatedly connected and disconnected, and periodically exposed to rough handling or treatment.
For example, the Avansino patent teaches a heated fluid conduit that has no means for controlling the temperature of the fluid or the power supplied to the heating elements, and only has an alarm assembly that is activated only upon a complete loss of power to the conduit. The alarm system is mounted on the power cord, away from the conduit, and thus may be subject to damage when whipped or flopped around with the power cord. This may especially be a problem when the Avansino conduit is repeatedly connected and disconnected and transported between locations.
Also, the Schave patent teaches a heated hose in which a temperature controller is located on a kettle housing far removed from the hose, making it difficult, if not impossible, to move with the hose for repeated connections and disconnections.
In these respects, the heated conduit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the temperature of a fluid inside the conduit such that the fluid is prevented from freezing when the outside temperature falls below freezing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of heated conduits now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new heated conduit construction wherein the same can be utilized for controlling the temperature of a fluid inside the conduit such that the fluid is prevented from freezing when the outside temperature falls below freezing.
To attain this, the present invention comprises a heated conduit system for preventing the freezing of a fluid flowing therethrough, and includes an elongate flexible hose including an inner wall for containing the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose and an outer wall for encasing the inner wall of the elongate flexible hose. The system also includes a flexible heating element for raising a temperature of the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose. The flexible heating element is fixedly positioned between the inner and outer walls of the elongate flexible hose for transferring heat through the inner wall to the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose. The system also includes a temperature control system for maintaining the temperature of the fluid, and the temperature control system is integrally mounted on the flexible hose for movement with the hose.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new heated conduit apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the heated conduits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new heated conduit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heated conduits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new heated conduit which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new heated conduit which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such heated conduit economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit for controlling the temperature of a fluid inside the conduit such that the fluid is prevented from freezing when the outside temperature falls below freezing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit which includes an elongate flexible hose including an inner wall for containing the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose and an outer wall for encasing the inner wall of the elongate flexible hose. The system also includes a flexible heating element for raising a temperature of the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose. The flexible heating element is fixedly positioned between the inner and outer walls of the elongate flexible hose for transferring heat through the inner wall to the fluid flowing through the elongate flexible hose. The system also includes a temperature control system for maintaining the temperature of the fluid, and the temperature control system is integrally mounted on the flexible hose for movement with the hose.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit that monitors and maintains the temperature of the fluid without being on constantly, thereby conserving energy.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated conduit that is simple to install and utilize.